


At a Snap Of Your Fingers

by FirithAriel



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bar Fight, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Loki Bingo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Catching up with your best friend after not seeing him for months is a must, and Tom always has time for you. Alcohol leads to oversharing, and oversharing leads to so much more.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	At a Snap Of Your Fingers

Alcohol always had several effects on you.

The first one, was giggliness. You couldn’t say three words in a row without giggling. That effect mixed with the second one, was bound to get hilarious.

Oversharing.

Not that you were inappropriate in doing so, you still held enough presence of mind to know who you could overshare with and how much. And right now, your limitations were non-existent. You were on your fifth pint with one of your best childhood friends that you hadn’t seen in months. Catching up was a must, and oversharing was expected.

Tom Hiddleston might be famous world wide, an awarded actor, and constantly voted best dressed (and undressed), but to you he was still the ginger, gangly kid you had spent most of your life with. He appreciated that you kept treating him with normalcy. Even if normalcy meant having otherwise inappropriate conversations.

“I swear, Tom, if it wasn’t for my vibrator, I’d probably have cobwebs!” you said. “I don’t get the accolade of  _ sexiest person alive _ , or whatever, every other week.” 

“I’m definitely  _ not _ getting laid as often as you make it sound,” he retorted. “Or as I’d like to.”

“Please!!” you snorted. “You could have your cock licked by forty women at the same time at a snap of your fingers if you wanted to.”

Tom snapped his fingers and looked around. “Where are they? Where are they!?”

You burst out laughing. “You are ridiculous!”

“I’m just telling the truth!” Tom drank the last of his pint.

You tapped the empty glass with your nails. “I think I’ve had enough, my bladder can’t take it anymore!”

You both stood up, you made your way to the bathroom and Tom made his way to the cashier. You were coming back out when a man approached you. The heavy smell of alcohol emanating from him almost knocked you back as he invaded all your personal space.

“Leaving so soon, sweetcheeks?” he slurred.

“What the fuck, mate?” You stepped back, and he stepped forward.

“Come have more drinks with us, my treat!” the man offered.

You rolled your eyes and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed your arm and pulled you back. He slurred words you didn’t catch and you started getting agitated, trying to push him away. That made him more aggressive, and he tried to grab you, but Tom, coming from behind him, seized his wrist.

“The lady wishes to leave,” Tom said in an extremely calm voice.

“Oy, you cunt! Mind your own business!” The guy pushed Tom away, but Tom held his arm firmly and twisted it to his back.

“I said, the lady wishes to leave,” he repeated.

The drunktard sputtered curses and tried to break free, but to no avail. You walked around him to open space and almost bumped into another man. This one wasn’t as drunk, and before you could say anything, he swung his fist directly to Tom’s face hitting him square on his right eye.

“Tom!” you shouted.

In less than a second, it was two against one.  _ Like hell they are! _ You leapt in front of the first drunktard and kneed him right in the crotch, finishing him off with a swing of your purse on his face. His wingman was too stunned by what you had done, it gave the bouncer time to stop him before he hit Tom again.

Hastily, you grabbed Tom’s hand and pulled him out of the pub while everyone was screaming at each other. Your house was only a few blocks away, and you practically dragged Tom all the way. He kept insisting that it wasn't that bad, but you weren’t budging. His face was swelling up alarmingly fast, painting his skin a deep purple. Only after you offered to knee his crotch, Tom finally stopped complaining and shut up.

Once in your apartment, you sat Tom down in the kitchen and took a pack of frozen veggies from the freezer to put on his face.

“I will be f-  _ ooow _ !!” Tom groaned loudly.

“Hold that there,” you said and guided his hand to his face.

At first, the cold stung his face, but then it became a welcome relief. Tom turned on the chair and leaned his back on the kitchen counter while you fumbled around the house. after leaving your jacket and purse on the couch, you came back with antiinflammatory gel.

You stood between Tom’s legs, and he sat up straight.

“Let me see…”

Tom lowered the frozen pack. “How does it look?”

“Like you won’t be doing any public appearances for a week,” you said.

“Luke is gonna kill me!” he whined.

Gently, you applied the gel on his face, while Tom stared at you.

“I have to say the way you decked that guy was very sexy of you,” he said out of nowhere.

Your cheeks warmed up. “Shut up, Tom!”

You tried to avoid his gaze and focus on applying the ointment on his face, but he was too intense. Your stomach suddenly clenched and your heart started to race.

“You said I could have forty women licking my cock at a snap of my fingers.” His voice had dropped an octave. “What if I told you, you could have one man licking your pussy at the snap of yours?”

You gulped hard and looked at him. He had to be joking, right? You had known each other your whole lives, he might as well be your brother, or you his extra sister. And yet, for the same reason, you knew there was not a single trace of mocking in his words. Without breaking the stare, you left the gel tube on the table.

Raising your hand, you snapped your fingers.

Tom dropping the half-frozen pack of veggies was only the start of the trail you left behind as you awkwardly waltzed to your bedroom. A jacket, one shoe, Tom’s sweater, another shoe, your shirt… you barely had broken the kiss to fling a clothing item to the floor, and your lips were still connected when you made it to the room and Tom pushed you on the bed.

Tom stood before you, fighting to take his pants off, not realizing he still had one shoe on. You took your bra off while he groaned in frustration. At last, he kicked the shoe and his pants off, boxers and all.

Your jaw dropped open. You had seen him naked before, but that was ages ago and  _ damn _ , he was all grown up now. Literally.

Momentarily stunned, you had stopped wiggling out of your panties, but his hands covered yours. He rained kisses on your lower belly and inner thighs as he slid your underwear off. The intensity of his stare had not diminished since you left the kitchen, if anything, it was even more intense now.

Tom looked at you as he gently slid his lips up your leg, giving you time to pull away if you so desired it. A completely unnecessary extra caution. You wrapped one leg on his shoulder and pushed him into you.

The soft warm air of his giggles hit your damp pussy and sent a shiver up your spine. Then came his tongue, exploring between your folds until he found what he was looking for. He puckered his lips and sucked your clit harshly.

The alcohol played yet another role; it made you incredibly horny. Meaning your pussy, and your clit, were more sensitive than when sober. Tom sucking on your clit as if he was slurping a thick milkshake was bound to get you on edge in mere seconds. His hands were firmly holding your hips in place, and he would not let you get away from him until you were screaming his name so loud, you wouldn't be surprised if you got complaints the morning after.

When you came back to your senses, your body was still twitching. There was fire in his eyes as he crawled up your body. His lips tasted of yourself when he kissed you. You wrapped arms and legs around him, bringing him as close as you could, but his arms on either side of you were supporting him.

The tip of his cock was rubbing on your pussy, sending electric shocks through both of you. And yet he was still holding back. You grabbed his face and made him look at you.

“I don’t have any condoms,” he said almost sheepishly, and buried his face in your neck.

“I’m on - fuck! I’m on birth control.”

He looked at you again. Kissing you hard, he finally gave in and lined himself to you entrance, pushing inside of you slowly. Your nails clawed his back, and you moved your hips to give him better access.

“Fuck!” he growled in your ear.

Your sight lost focus for a second as you tried to get used to a fullness you hadn’t felt in a while. Tom gave you the space, waiting for you to tell him you were alright before he started properly fucking you.

_ Hips don’t lie. _ Why was that interview playing in your head?

Well, his hips definitely didn’t lie. The way he rolled and thrust them made his cock touch every inch of your throbbing cunt. You were so wet, the squelching was indecent, more so than your moaning.

Tom hooked the back of your knees with his arms and lifted you from the bed. The change of angle made you get even louder. Clawing his biceps and with your eyes rolling to the back of your head, you came. Your thighs clamped around his waist, and Tom slowed down, for a moment. He was still balls deep inside of you, and thoroughly enjoying the way your cunt fluttered around his cock.

He gave you a moment to catch your breath before he pulled out.

“You didn’t -” 

“Turn around.” He made a circular motion with his finger.

You sat up briefly and looked at his glistening cock. Fuck, why did every single part of him have to be perfect?

Wobbly legs and wobbly arms barely held you up as you positioned yourself in all fours. Luckily, Tom wrapped his arm around your waist and helped you. His cock rubbed your entrance, and you moaned, pushing back against him. Tom licked a stripe up the back of your neck before he sheathed inside your cunt harshly.

You dropped your head to the pillow, partially muffling the pornographic sounds that you were making. Tom could still identify how you said his name lime a mantra, begging him to go harder. And he did. So much that the bed squeaked with each forceful thrust.

Tom leaned down and curled an arm around your chest, pulling you up.

“Are you going to come again?” he growled in your ear.

“Yes!” you whined. “Fuck, Tom!”

“Fuck! You feel so good!” His last word turned into an animalistic howl.

One more thrust and you were hurled into your orgasm. White flashed in front of your eyes and a wave of heat rolled out every pore on your skin. You barely felt Tom sink his teeth on your shoulder, but you did feel his cock twitch and spasm as he came inside of you. He held you on a death grip, cock touching the back of your cervix until he emptied every last drop of cum.

Both of you had your limbs give in, and you collapsed on the bed with Tom on top of you. 

Several minutes passed before you could not feel Tom’s heart beating against your back. Part of you wished you could stay like this for hours, if only to avoid the awkward conversation that was bound to happen.

Tom, however, did not share your approach. He almost jumped off the bed and started gathering clothes. You sat up and looked at him. Between him being all flustered and you still lightheaded from the alcohol and the sex, you barely caught a few apologies.

Yes, there was a conversation to be had, awkwardness would be a thing for a while. But maybe not? All you knew is that you were too drunk and too elated to deal with it now. In truth, you just wanted Tom to get back in bed and cuddle up to sleep.

Back to being overly giggly. It was hard not to giggle at Tom while he kept babbling and trying to get clothes back on. More so when he hadn’t yet realized why they wouldn’t fit.

“Tom,” you snorted, trying to get his attention while he was still talking. “Tom!”

“What?” He stopped with a leg half way in.

“Those are my pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is always appreciated!  
> Requests are open on [my Tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
